


Can't Forget

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss realizes that she can’t forget the games like she wished.





	Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Katniss sat straight up in bed. Another nightmare. She had watched Rue die in her arms yet again. Her plan to forget the games was not possible. After a month of being out of the arena Katniss now had to come with terms that she would never truly leave. 

She would live the rest of her life inside the arena.


End file.
